


Five Times Neji Kissed Lee, and One Time Lee Kissed Neji

by lauren1018



Category: Naruto
Genre: (but only at the end), 5+1 Things, Angst, Birthday Fluff, Canonical Character Death, Crushes, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauren1018/pseuds/lauren1018
Summary: The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Neji broke away and placed a hand against Lee’s cheek.“Sleep well, Lee,” he whispered, then turned a exited the small room.Lee was glad his rival had left quickly, because if he hadn't, Neji would have seen the bright red heat in Lee’s cheeks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so please be nice, however constructive criticism and critiques are welcome!

When Lee woke, he saw bright lights and white walls, and was acutely aware of the pain in his body.

_Ahh I guess I ended up in the hospital again _, he thought. The last thing he remembered was reaching his 2986 one-handed pushup, only 14 away from his goal of 3000. He would have to do 300 laps to make up for it, he decided.__

__He tried sitting up, but hissed when he felt searing pain in his side._ _

__“Lee!”_ _

__Lee looked to his left, to see Neji standing by his hospital bed. He hadn't even noticed his rival was there._ _

__“N-Neji? What happened?” Lee asked._ _

__Neji looked down at him, disapprovingly. “You passed out from exhaustion after over exerting yourself during training. I found you passed out on the training grounds,” he frowned. “You need to be more careful.”_ _

__Once, Lee would have bowed his head in shame at being scolded by Neji, but after Neji’s fight with Naruto during the chunin exams all those years ago, he had warmed up to Lee significantly. They had developed a close friendship throughout the years, and while to an outsider he might have come off as rude ot brash, Lee knew Neji came from a place of concern._ _

__Lee frowned at the revelation that he had passed out from training again. If he couldn't do 3000 one armed push ups, he would just need to train harder! He started to get out of the small hospital bed when Neji’s hand grabbed his shoulder, holding him in place._ _

__“What do you think you're doing?” Neji asked with a frown._ _

__“I need to train! If I don't get stronger then I can’t show Gai-sensei and everyone the full extent of my youth-”_ _

__“You need to sleep,” Neji cut him off with a glare. “Rest is part of training, too. If you don't take care of your body you'll never be able to become stronger.”_ _

___Rest is a part of training _. Lee had never thought of it that way before, but if his eternal rival said so then it must be true.__ _ _

____“You're right!” Lee exclaimed. “I will rest right now! But only if you promise to spar with me as soon as my body is back into its youthful shape!”_ _ _ _

____“Fine,” Neji rolled his eyes. “Now get some rest.”_ _ _ _

____“Right!” Lee closed his eyes and put his head back on his pillow. If he couldn't fall back asleep in 5 minutes, he would do 600 squats when he woke again!_ _ _ _

____It seemed his tactic worked, because, in minutes, Lee felt the gentle warmth of sleep overtake him. He was about to fully submerge himself in slumber when he heard an exasperated sigh and footsteps come near._ _ _ _

_____What was Neji doing? _He thought sleepily.__ _ _ _ _

______Then he felt a soft pair of lips on his forehead, gentle and warm. _Oh. _____ _ _ _ _

________The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Neji broke away and placed a hand against Lee’s cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sleep well, Lee,” he whispered, then turned a exited the small room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lee was glad his rival had left quickly, because if he hadn't, Neji would have seen the bright red heat in Lee’s cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Please let me know what you think in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Lee could not stop thinking about Neji’s kiss. 

He had fallen asleep quickly after the kiss, but when he woke the next morning, his face grew hot at remembering it and realizing the full extent of what had happened. 

He always thought he liked Sakura, but in now that he was thinking about it, he really only had one conversation her when he declared his love. Now, he was wondering, and doubting, if those feelings were ever real. The butterflies in his stomach erupted into a swarm every time he thought about Neji’s kiss, and Neji by extension. He had never felt that way with Sakura.

Although Lee was coming to terms with the idea that he might not be as straight as he thought, and that Neji might be the object of his affections, he knew nothing could come of his crush.

Neji had meant it as nothing other than a platonic gesture; he had seen plenty of his comrades receive forehead kisses before, and that hadn’t meant anything romantic. Neji kissed Hinata on the forehead after a long sparring match. Ino sometimes kissed Sakura on the forehead in the few moments when the two weren’t at each other's throats. Lee had even witnessed Naruto kiss Sasuke on the forehead while the latter was comatose after the Itachi incident. 

Neji had meant that kiss as nothing more than brotherly affection, but it sparked an awakening in Lee. He had a crush on Neji Hyuga, his eternal rival, a crush he knew he had to suppress. Usually, like he had for Sakura, Lee would not hesitate to express his love and shout it to the world. After all, love was a wonderful thing, that deserved to be celebrated. However, he knew expressing his feelings may come at the expense of his friendship with Neji or the comradery of Team Gai.

So Lee kept his crush on Neji buried deep inside him. Or at least, he tried too.

A few months after what Lee had dubbed “The Forehead Kissing Incident,” Team Gai was on a mission near the hidden mist, when he suffered a particularly nasty cut on his hand. The bandits had been better at combat than their intel suggested, and when he saw one approaching Tenten from behind with a kunai, he didn't hesitate to step in between them and deflect the blow. In highsight, he probably shouldn't have used his hand as a shield. 

Currently, his hand was being tended to by Tenten, who, along with Neji, scolded him for his recklessness.

“Lee! You can't just use yourself as a shield,” Tenten said with a pout. “We can defend ourselves, you know.”

“I know, Tenten! I would never underestimate your capabilities, but I saw a comrade in trouble and I could not stop myself from jumping in! To make it up too, I will run 100 laps around the village on my hands, just like Gai-sensei!” Lee yelled with enthusiasm.

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say. “Not on this hand you won't!” Tenten shouted. She quickly finished wrapping his hand with gauze and stood up with exasperation. 

“Why are boys so stubborn? You're all always getting yourselves injured.” Tenten scowled. “I’m going to the river nearby, I need to wash the blood off of my hands. Don't do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

Lee watched Tenten’s back as she walked away into the forest, very aware that he was now left alone with Neji, something he had desperately avoided after he realized he had a crush on the Hyuga.

“Hey, she’s right, you know.” Neji said from the spot next to him. “You need to take better care of yourself. It’s like what I said when I found you passed out and had to take you to the hospital; taking care of your body is part of training, too.”

“I know, Neji!” Lee exclaimed. “But I saw that Tenten was in danger and I had to help! It was the power of youth!”

Neji let out a sigh at that, but it was more amused than annoyed. “I know. That's just how you are.”

It was quiet for a moment, and Lee was considering saying something before Neji broke the silence.

“Give me your hand.”

“W-what? Why?” Lee sputtered.

“Lee.”

Lee hesitantly holded out his hand, not wanted to be scolded any further for the wound.

Neji took his hand and examined it. Despite the gauze covering his bloodied palm, his fingers were free, and he shuddered when he felt Neji’s soft skin against his own. He wanted to hold Neji’s hand very very badly. He just hopped Neji couldn't tell.

“I really- we really care about you, Lee.” Neji said. He was still holding Lee’s hand. “I know it seems like we're just pestering you or scolding you but it’s just because we hate seeing you hurt.”

Lee blinked for a moment. “I know you just care about me, but seeing you and Tenten and Naruto and everyone else back into Konoha doing so many great things just makes me want to be as good as you guys. I have to push myself to my limits to do that!”

Neji looked sad at that statement. “Lee… I wish you could see that you're just as good as me or Naruto or anybody in the village. If you could see yourself the way I- the way everyone in Konoha sees you you would realize how great you are.” 

Lee didn't know what to say to that. Did Neji and the rest of their friends really see him in that light?

He stayed silent for a moment when he realized his hand was still resting on top of Neji’s, and white hot mortification ran through him. He was supposed to be ignoring this crush, and here he was, practically holding hands with Neji. 

Before he could pull his grasp away from his rival, Neji pulled his hand to his lips and gave a gentle kiss to Lee’s open palm. Although he could not feel his lips through the gauze, he felt the gentleness in Neji’s touch.

“Please… just be more careful.” Neji said, softly.

“Neji…” Lee started, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted but a shout from the trees.

“I’m back!” Tenten exclaimed, walking back into sight of their makeshift campsite.

Neji quickly dropped Lee’s hand, and turned away.

Tenten started complaining about how the river was further than she thought and said something about heading back to Konoha, but Lee was just staring at his hand, face red.

Okay, so maybe he couldn't just ignore this crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! please feel free to comment your critiques and thoughts down below! as i said in the first chapter, this is my first fic, so please be nice, but criticism is always welcome!!


	3. Chapter 3

It was Lee's birthday. He had told everyone that he didn't want a party, but Naruto and Sakura had insisted. He only agreed on one condition: no presents. He hated it when other people spent money on him. 

But still, he was glad they persisted. He was having a great time and was surrounded by all of his friends, eating ramen and dancing.

It had only been a few weeks since Lee’s hand was injured, but he hadn't gotten a moment alone with Neji since. Tenten or Gai-sensei or one of the Konoha 11 had always shown up as soon as it seemed like Neji and Lee would get left alone. Although Lee loved his friends, it was starting to get frustrating. 

He was interrupted from thoughts when someone suddenly hugged him from behind. It was Tenten.

“Happy birthday, Lee!” she had explained excitedly.

He smiled. “Thank you, Tenten! This party is wonderful, isn't it! I will have to thank Naruto and Sakura for their effort later!”

Tenten laughed. “Stop worrying about how you’ll repay them later and just enjoy the party that’s happening now. Your birthday only comes once a year.”

So he did. He danced with Ino and Sakura and Tenten. He had an eating competition with Choji (which he lost, of course). He spent all night dancing and eating and talking with his friends. This was a great birthday. 

Lee was in the middle of a conversation with Kiba when a hand grabbed his shoulder. 

“Can I borrow Lee for a second?” Neji asked.

Kiba smiled, and gave Neji a big thumbs up. “Go for it.”

Before Lee knew what was happening, Neji led him to an empty room, adjacent to the main party. Sakura’s room, he realized. She was the one hosting, after all.

“Neji, what's going on? Why did we have to leave the party? Did something happen? Is there an urgent missi-”

“Lee, calm down. I... just wanted to give you something in private.” Neji interrupted.

Lee frowned. “I told everyone not to get me anything. I don't like it when people spend so much money on me.”

Neji smiled at Lee’s stubbornness. “Don't worry Lee, this didn't cost me anything, except maybe my dignity if you don't like it.”

Before Lee could question what Neji meant, the former leaned in and softly kissed Lee on the cheek. 

Neji pulled away quickly, face flushed, leaving a little wet mark. Lee’s insides felt warm and his mind was a pleasant buzz. Neji had kissed him. Not a brotherly forehead kiss, or a kiss for an injury. There was nothing platonic about it, nothing else it could be misconstrued for. 

Lee touched his cheek in fascination. _Neji really just..._

Neji pulled Lee from his dazed thoughts, with a nervous stammer. “I-I just wanted to make my feelings clear. Its okay if you don't feel the same way.” His face was bright red now.

_Oh no,_ Lee thought, _I've stayed silent for too long. He thinks I don't feel the same way!_

He reached out and took Neji’s hands in his own. He had to tell Neji how he felt. How, even though he hadn't realized it until recently, Neji was all he wanted.

“Neji, I-”

He was interrupted by the loud bang of someone opening the door.

“Lee! It's time to cut the cake!” Tenten exclaimed. She glanced down at them, and raised an eyebrow when she saw their intertwined hands. “Or, we can do it later, if I’m… interrupting something.”

“N-no,” Neji said, still flustered. “Let’s do it now.

He walked out of the room hastily, pushing Tenten out of the way.

Lee stared at the spot where Neji had left. That was his _chance_. Neji liked him. Neji liked him the same way that Lee liked Neji. He felt as if his heart would burst, but then, Lee had gone and ruined it. Neji thought Lee didn't return his feelings, that he had just embarrassed himself with a kiss and an unrequited confession of feelings. That couldn't be further from the truth, and Lee wanted nothing more than to chase him into the next room and kiss him and tell him how he felt.

But he didn't. He _couldn't_. All of their friends were out there, and he didn't know if Neji wanted other people to know about his feelings. He would just have to wait until after the party to talk to his beloved rival. He had to fix this. He _had_ to.

“What was that all about?” Tenten asked, confused.

Lee gave a heavy sigh. “I think just messed things up with Neji.”

“...Messed things up?” Tenten asked, before a look of realization crossed her face. “Did Neji confess to you?”

“Something like that,” Lee frowned. “I need to talk to him. He thinks I… he thinks I dont…” He could barely get the words out, and his eyes were filling with tears.

“I’m sure everything will be okay between you,” Tenten said, as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “The Lee I know would never give up! Now let's get back to the party, everyone is waiting, and we got your favorite flavor of cake.” 

Lee nodded and followed Tenten back into the main room, his friends cheered and begun to sing, but their kind words fell on deaf ears as Lee felt his heart drop.

Neji was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Neji had been ignoring him for a month. 

Whenever Lee entered a room Neji swiftly left. Whenever their team made plans Neji made up an excuse or prior commitment. Whenever Gai-sensei made them spar he let Lee win quickly, just so they he could leave sooner.

If he thought their friends constantly barging in on them was bad, this was a thousand times worse. 

It also made it impossible to work as a team. 

In fights, where they were once unified and tactical, they were a jumbled mess. After losing yet another group of bandits due to lack of coordination, Tsunade restricted them to D-rank missions, with an order to work on their teamwork.

It seemed Tenten was just as tired of Neji’s negligence as Lee was, or maybe she was just upset that they had been demoted, because as soon as they were dismissed from the Hokage, she cornered Lee.

“Tenten-” Lee yelped as she pushed him into the wall.

“Lee, you and Neji need to work things out. Its affecting the whole team now,” Tenten said. “I can tell you’re both miserable. I have a plan to get Neji to talk to you. I just need you to promise to go along with it, okay?”

Lee nodded and Tenten began to explain.

 

Lee sat in the grass of the training yard, waiting for Neji to appear. According to Tenten’s plan, Neji should be arriving any moment to help Tenten with a problem she had made up in order to convince Neji to come to the training yard, where Lee would explain to Neji the miscommunication.

At that moment, Neji appeared, looking slightly annoyed.

“Neji!” Lee yelled.

“What do you want, Lee? I thought Tenten needed-” he looked down at his shoes, suddenly embarrassed. “...And I’m just now realizing that she made that up.”

Lee grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m sorry we had to lie to get you here, but I didn’t know how else to get you here. I miss you,” he blushed. “I just really need to talk to you.”

Neji frowned, but his eyes were soft. 

“...Okay, fine.” Neji said, moving to the center of the training yard and sitting down criss cross. “I’ll listen to you. You have five minutes.”

Lee brightened, and a grin spread across his face. “Thank you, Neji! You will not be disappointed!” he blushed “Or at least I hope you won't be.”

He sat down so he was facing Neji, but turned his eyes toward the ground and inhaled nervously.

“Neji, I like you! So so so much! Like the way Gai-sensei feels about Kakashi-sensei! When you kissed me I felt like I had a million butterflies in my stomach and like I could open all eight inner gates!” He took Neji's hands in his own. “I’m sorry if it’s too late, but I had to tell you how I feel. I’d like to take you out to ramen sometime!” 

He looked up at his rival, out of breath.

Neji’s face was bright red, resembling a tomato. “Lee, I...I like you too. I’d love to go out with you.” He smiled nervously, and it was the best sight Lee had seen in a long time.

Lee grinned as widely as he could feeling nothing but pure, unadulterated joy. He embraced his friend, earning a surprised shout from Neji. 

“I’m so happy! I was so so worried that I messed everything up! Tenten tried to tell me that everything would be okay, but I wasn’t sure. I thought that you might never want to talk to me again and-”

“Lee, stop talking.” Neji said, and then he was kissing him.

Neji’s mouth was warm against Lees, lips soft. He made a soft noise against Neji, enjoying every second of this kiss. He felt like he was flying, that everything in the world was okay as long as he had Neji. If Lee had to relive the months of turmoil over his feelings for Neji just to reach this one moment, he’d do it in a second.

They parted softly, with a small gasp, both grinning.

Neji made a noise in the back of his throat and brought his eyes up to meet Lee’s. 

“I’m sorry I've been ignoring you, I was just so embarrassed.” he said sheepishly. “I was being stupid.”

Lee laughed, taking Neji’s hand in his own and pulling him up so they were both standing.

“It’s okay, Neji! I’m just glad we’re… together now.” He smiled, pulling Neji's to the road. “Now lets go tell Tenten the good news! She’ll be so happy! Oh and Gai-sensei, too! And Naruto-kun and Sakur-”

“N-not so fast, Lee,” Neji blushed, “we just got together, do you really want all of Konoha to know?”

Lee grinned, giving his teammate- no, boyfriend, a big thumbs up. “Of course I do, Neji! Why would we hide our feelings of youth together?”

Neji laughed at his teammates enthusiasm, and grabbed Lee’s hand. “Okay, Lee, if that's what you want,” he said with a soft smile. 

As Neji lead him away from the training ground, Lee had a feeling that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the lack of updates! ive been in a bad place recently and ive found it really hard to find the motivation to write. once school starts im hoping my will to write comes back, but as of now, im not sure when he next chapter will be out, but i absolutely promise that ill finish this fic eventually! sorry this chapter was rushed and kinda short, but i hope you guys like it! i really appreciate all of the nice comments, it always puts a smile on my face and makes my entire day! love you guys, thanks so much for bearing with me and the slow updates! <3
> 
> (also im sorry that i cant write kissing scenes but ive never kissed anyone so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
